


Time to Watch the Dominos Fall

by jaybird1129



Series: Time to Watch The Domino [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Echo needs a hug, I love both Winter Soldier and Clone Wars and this happened, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Poor Echo, this is very self indulgent, this is weird fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: This is a fusion of Marvel's Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I own neither of them! Disney does!I have changed some of the plot.It's time to watch The Domino fall.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, Eventually - Relationship
Series: Time to Watch The Domino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. The Domino

The Domino watched. And waited. 

The speeder came down the road and they held up the launcher and aimed.

The explosion was hot and brutal and Domino watched as the flames grew.

Their goggles detected no forms.

"Domino report." Came the Handler's voice in their ear.

"Eliminated." Domino said, voice empty.

"Return to base." the Handler finished.

Domino slid the launcher back into the holder on their back and vanished into the shadows.

\--------

Cody groaned and pushed open the door to the base, holding his left arm to his body.

"Commander!" Hardcase said frantically, pulling out a medkit.

"What happened?" Tup asked, his voice full of concern.

Cody looked at him.

"Speeder got hit with a launcher, I didn't see their face, but I saw something." He said, wincing at Hardcase pressed some gauze to the burn.

Tup looked at him.

"I saw a beskar arm and a red mask." 

Tup's eyes widened.

"The Domino."

"What's The Domino?" Hardcase's voice chimed in.

Tup swallowed.

"The Domino is almost a ghost story. They've been credited with the assassinations of 12 senators in the past 2 years, and so much more. But nobody ever sees them." He said.  
Hardcase's eyes also widened.

"A ghost?"

Fives' brow furrowed.

"Are the human?"

Tup shrugged.

"Possibly. Evidence points towards enhanced human qualities. Domino is fast, ruthless, and practically a living weapon."  
\---------  
Domino entered the secret door and came to a stop.

"Mission report." the Handler barked.

"Mission success, target eliminated." They said, not moving a muscle.

The Handler smiled.

"Good. You're dismissed. Report to Engineering."

"Sir." Domino nodded and walked towards the door across the hall.

"Oh Domino?" the Handler called out.

Domino stopped and turned around.

"Good work today."

Domino nodded again and moved towards the door.


	2. The Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my lovely beta, supernova711, I love you
> 
> Fives talks to an old friend...

Domino opened the door and closed it behind them.

“Ah Domino, did they send you?” the head engineer asked from her workbench.

Domino nodded and sat in the chair.

They held out their arm and the engineer came over.

She started to inspect the scar tissue near Domino’s shoulder where the arm was connected.

“Hm, some wiring has come undone. Flex your arm for me?” she asked again.

Domino flexed their arm and a spark emitted from somewhere near the elbow.

Domino blinked.

Explosion.

Someone screaming.

A name.

“Domino?”

They snapped out of their trance and looked at the engineer. She smiled softly.

“There you are. Your arm is all set. Where are you going next?” 

“Rest,” they said.

She nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ma’am,” Domino nodded and stood up.  
\-----  
Fives shot up with a gasp.

“Fives? You alright?” Tup’s voice came from somewhere above him.

“I’m fine,” Fives said, taking a deep breath. “Bad dream.”

Tup made a noise of understanding.

Fives pulled out his comm and checked the date.

He closed his eyes.

He sighed and crawled out of his bunk and made his way towards the mess.

He grabbed a plate and sat down.

Cody came over and sat next to him.

“Sir,” Fives nodded his head in greeting.

Cody gave him a sad smile.

“Fives?” he asked. Fives looked at him curiously.

“Me and some of the guys, we uh, wanted to make something for you,” Cody said, face slightly flushed.

Fives was confused. They made something for him?

“Come on,” Cody said and stood up, heading towards the door.

Fives followed slowly.

“Sir? Where are we going?” he asked as they moved towards the door of the base.

Cody chuckled.

“You’ll see.”

Cody opened the doors and started moving towards the center of the block the base was on.

He led Fives towards the gardens and gave him a slight shove forward.

Fives walked in and froze.

A stone was in the middle of the side area, surrounded by Nubian lilies.

For Echo,  
They always come back to us.

Fives made a choked noise in his throat.

He sat in front of the stone and Cody placed a hand on his shoulder.

“We miss him too, Fives. I’ll leave you alone to talk,” Cody smiled sadly again and walked away.

Fives looked at the stone and cried.

Echo.  
\-------  
Domino snuck out of the base and headed towards the center of the town. They wanted to explore.

They wandered around for a little bit and came across the town gardens.

They heard someone talking and listened in.

“I miss you Echo. I miss you so much,” a man was saying.

Domino froze.

They blinked a few times.

Echo!

Domino blinked again and looked around.

The man stood up.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t realize anyone else was here,” the man apologized.

Domino gave him a small smile.

“Sorry for bothering you.”

The man seemed to freeze for a second.

Domino gave another small smile and kept walking, heading back to the base as soon as they could.

They snuck in through the hole in the wall and silently opened the door to their room.

Empty as always.

Domino laid down and closed their eyes.

An explosion.

Heat.

Burning him.

Someone was screaming.

Echo!

Domino opened their eyes quickly.

They sat up, taking deep breaths, heart pounding.

Their mind was racing.

Who’s Echo?


	3. The Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is The Domino so familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a huge thank you to my lovely beta, supernova711 for your help. I love you?
> 
> This chapter was so much fun to write, but all aboard the Pain Train we go.
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

“Alright everyone listen up!” Cody said loudly, catching everyone’s attention.

“We have a lead on where The Domino might be located. I’ll need everyone on the ground. The goal is to capture, not kill. If The Domino is a CIS weapon, which command thinks it is, we 

need to understand how it works. Am I understood?” Cody finished.

Everyone nodded.

“Sir, yes, sir!”

\--------

“Domino! New orders: Republic Command is sending out a squad to intercept the mission. Don’t let them catch you,” The Handler barked into Domino’s ear.

Under the red mask, Domino frowned, but followed orders.

They rolled under the speeder and stuck the bomb to it, rolling out the other side.

The speeder went flying and Domino watched it go past them.

Their armored uniform protected them from the blast.

They spotted the Republic troopers on the level below and jumped off the bridge and on to a different speeder’s roof, crunching the glass underneath their feet.

They walked forward with murderous intent, arm at their side.

Fives noticed them first.

“It’s The Domino!” he called out to the others, who scattered.

Tup quickly placed the playback device behind a downed speeder and hid in the shadows.

The Domino rolled a grenade to the side and stood back, holding their rifle.

The explosion made them turn around as Tup leaped forward and tried to bring them down. 

Domino grabbed his arm and flipped him off onto the hard ground below. Tup choked for air before rolling out of the way as Hardcase came in on his jetpack and kicked Domino away.

They stood up and cracked their neck, whipping out a vibroblade.

Fives stood up and prepared to fight.

Domino was fast. Almost inhumanly fast.

They rushed forward, eyes dark and the knife held aloft.

Fives tried to block their arms, as they moved around him almost like liquid.

Every movement was calculated. Every movement was potentially fatal. 

Fives grabbed the beskar arm and twisted it, yanking Domino towards him.

Fives tried to grab their face but caught the mask and sent Domino flying over his shoulder, into the ground.

The red mask came off as they rolled away, spitting blood out of their mouth. Fives was panting slightly, staring at the cracked mask.

Domino’s hair was buzzed short, and their skin was so pale it was almost translucent.

They stood up and faced him.

Fives gasped.

“Echo?”

Domino blinked and looked at Fives blankly.

“Who the hell is Echo?”

Fives wanted to cry. It couldn’t be him, but it was. Echo was dead, the explosion on the base left Fives without his best friend, his other half. But he was here. How?

Why didn’t he recognize him? What happened to him?

\------

Domino stared at the ground in front of them, not saying a word.

They looked around and saw nobody.

“Echo,” they said softly.

White hot pain raced through Domino’s head and they gasped.

Echoes.  
Echo.  
Echoes always come back.  
He didn’t come back.  
He promised he would.  
He promised…

“Fives,” Domino said quietly.

Another bolt of pain.

Domino winced.

Fives and Echoes.  
Come on Echo!  
Wait for me Fives!  
Laughter.  
Smiles.  
Blonde hair.  
A red medic symbol.  
A black gear.  
A teardrop.  
Blue lines.  
A curved scar.  
The number 5.

Domino muffled a scream into their hand.

\-----

Fives was in shock.

“Fives? Fives!” a hand slapped his face gently.

“He’s alive.”

“What? What are you talking about? Who’s alive?”

Echo.

His Echo.

“Fives?”

Fives dropped to his knees and stared at where Domino vanished.

The mask was in front of him.

He reached out and grabbed it, cradling it to his chest.

A sob burst out of his throat.

“Fives!”

“Fives?” A different voice asked gently.

“They took him,” Fives sobbed. “They have him.”

“Who did they take Fives?” 

His Echo.

“They have him, and they took him and I didn’t save him and now they have him!” Fives was almost screaming.

“Who did they take, Fives?” the voice asked again.

Fives could only sob louder and clutch the broken mask.

\------

Domino felt slower.

Something wasn’t right.

They stumbled.

Their head was pounding.

They needed to leave.

But they couldn’t.

Why couldn’t they leave?

“Domino?”

“Someone get medical here!”

Domino fell.

\-----

Fives was silent.

Hardcase lowered himself to be at eye-level with him.

“Fives?” he asked, noticing the cracked mask still clutched in the other man’s hand.

Fives look at him with tear tracks down his face, his eyes still puffy and red.

“Fives did you see their face?” Cody asked quickly.

Fives nodded.

“And?”

Fives let out another sob.

“It’s him, they took him. I couldn’t save him and they took him.” 

Hardcase was still confused.

“Who did they take?”

“Echo, they took Echo. He’s The Domino,” Fives said brokenly.

Hardcase’s eyes widened.

“That’s not possible, he was killed in the base explosion,” he said.

Fives shook his head.

“I know what I saw, and that was Echo,” he said wetly.

“Are you certain?”

Fives nodded. 

“It was him,” he declared, “And I’m going to get him back.”

“We’re gonna get him back,” Hardcase agreed.


	4. The Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives and Domino face off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this so far! I have plans to write a prequel and sequel stories for this as well based 
> 
> on Civil War and Infinity War and the prequel of First Avenger
> 
> Happy New Year! Let's hope it's a better one.
> 
> -jaybird

“My scouts found three CIS bases located in different parts of the city. I'm on comms. Tup, Base A. Hardcase, Base B. Fives, Base C. Orders are to try and find where they’re keeping

The Domino. We suspect mind control or other forces at play so keep that in mind,” Cody said without any preamble. 

They all nodded and left the room.

As soon as he was clear of the base door, Fives launched into the air with his jetpack.

“Distance to enemy base?” he asked, switching on his comm.

“Head 2 klicks to the south.It’s overlooking the river,” Cody responded.

“Copy that sir,”

Fives adjusted his course and headed towards the south part of the city.

“On my way. What am I looking for exactly?” he asked as he flew past some residential buildings.

“Could be a building, could be a ship, but it’s small enough to hide in plain sight,” Cody replied after a minute.

Fives noticed a ship leaving quickly.

He saw the CIS symbol and cursed.

“I’m in pursuit!” he yelled, racing after them.

He landed on the ship and immediately ducked some blaster bolts.

He let out another string of curses, muttering under his breath.

He kicked open the back door and crawled in.

Fives stood up and turned around.

Domino was standing in between him and the controls.

Fives sighed and took out one of his blasters and pointed it at his friend.

Domino lunged forward with a knife in their hand, aiming for Fives’ neck.

Fives side-stepped and punched Domino’s arm, knocking the knife away. 

They responded by punching him in the face with the beskar hand.

Fives swore and kicked at Domino’s knees, sending them sprawling down to the glass floor below them.

Explosions began to rock the ship, sending glass and debris raining down around them both.

Fives was knocked on to the lower level near Domino, who was trapped underneath a steel bar.

He couldn’t just leave him there. That was His Echo.

Fives holstered his gun and started to lift the beam. He strained and groaned in pain but held it up until Domino rolled out.

He stood up and Fives dropped the beam.

They stared at each other, Fives’s helmet having been discarded somewhere along the way.

“Fives you need to get out of there now!” Tup’s voice came into the comm in his ear.

Fives ignored him.

“I’m not gonna fight you,” he said simply, pulling out his pistols and dropping them through one of the holes in the floor.

Domino twitched in confusion.

“You’re my friend,” he finished, letting his hands come to rest by his sides.

Domino’s eyes darkened and they rushed forward, punching Fives with their metal hand.

“You’re my mission!” he said angrily, landing a punch on Fives’ temple.

Fives’ vision went fuzzy.

“Then finish it,” he was almost whispering, “but that’s the thing about echoes, they always come back.”

The grip on his uniform slackened and Domino's eyes widened in recognition.

A piece of steel fell next to Fives and crashed through the floor and shattered the glass to the river below them, sending Fives out of the hole and towards the ground.

He hit the water and started sinking.

His vision was blackening quickly, but the last thing he saw was a metal hand reaching for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was kinda short and I apologize
> 
> Echo's trigger phrase was my favorite part to write honestly, I loved figuring that out


	5. The Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left comments or kudos!   
> Sam, my lovely beta, I'm sorry and I love you <3  
> -jay

Domino was staring at the man he just fought.

Fives.

He said that phrase.

He knew that phrase.

That meant something to him.

It meant something to Echo.

Was he Echo? Fives called him Echo before.

He crouched down and checked the other man’s breathing.

It was slower than usual.

Domino found the comm device in his ear and found the familiar distress beacon.

He turned it on and walked away, water dripping off his body as he took shaky steps up the hill and vanished over the ridge.

\-------

Fives woke up with a wince, his ribs aching painfully.

“Fives?” Hardcase asked from somewhere off to his right.

Fives opened one eye to look at him.

Hardcase chuckled.

“I’ll let the Commander know you’re awake,” he said, patting Fives gently on the knee before standing and leaving the room.

Fives nodded and closed his eyes, falling back asleep.

When he opened his eyes again, it was dark.

The door began to open and Fives feigned sleep as best as he could.

Almost silent footsteps approached the bed.

He felt someone leaning over the bed and had to resist the urge to open his eyes.

A pair of cold lips pressed against his forehead, and Fives twitched.

“I’ll see you again Fives, but please don’t come looking for me cyare,” someone whispered.

Fives had to force himself not to move a muscle. 

Echo.

\-------

Domino sighed before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

He needed to disappear.

So they couldn’t find him.

So they wouldn’t find Fives.

Fives was safe.

And Fives was free.

He was also free.

Maybe.

Maybe he wasn’t.

Something in his head wasn’t right.

He needed to go away for a while.

Maybe then he would be fixed.

Then he could come home.

Come home to Fives.

His love.

“Goodbye Fives,” Domino whispered into the empty hallway, before climbing out a window and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyare: my love, my darling
> 
> oh man only the epilogue left, and then I have a Civil War based story coming up next, so expect that to start next week and a First
> 
> Avenger prequel


	6. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of a family on the other side of the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story was so much fun to write!   
> I should have the first chapter of the Civil War story up by the end of the week, I hope some of y'all are excited
> 
> -jay

Keldabe City, Mandalore 

Prince Boba stood on the balcony overlooking the sunset, his arms folded on the railing.

“Boba! Come here please!” His father called from somewhere back inside the palace.

“‘Lek buir!” Boba called back. He turned around and padded back inside, closing the door behind him.

He made his way towards the dining room where he was greeted by Bo-Katan and his father.

“What is it buir?” Boba asked.

Bo-Katan smiled.

“It is time to begin your training, my son,” Jango said with a bittersweet look.

Boba’s eyes widened.

“Journeyman Protector training?” He asked hopefully.

Jango chuckled. “Yes Bob’ika, it is time to begin your Journeyman Protector training,” he said.

Boba smiled and nodded his head.

“Vor entye Buir,” he said.


End file.
